The present invention relates to a wireless access system, and more particularly, to a method of coding and transmitting uplink control information (UCI) including channel quality control information in a carrier aggregation environment (that is, a multi-component carrier environment) and an apparatus for supporting the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of coding and transmitting channel quality control information through a physical uplink control channel (PUCCH).
A 3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution (3GPP LTE) (or Rel-8 or Rel-9) system (hereinafter, referred to as an LTE system or a Rel-8 system) uses a multi-carrier modulation (MCM) scheme for segmenting and utilizing a single component carrier (CC) into several bands. However, in a 3GPP LTE-Advanced (hereinafter, referred to as an LTE-A system or a Rel-10 system), in order to support a system bandwidth wider than that of the LTE system, a method such as carrier aggregation (CA) for aggregating and utilizing one or more CCs may be used. CA is also called carrier matching, multi-CC environment or multi-carrier environment.
In a single CC environment such as an LTE system, only the case in which uplink control information (UCI) and data are multiplexed on one CC using a plurality of layers is described.
In addition, only ACK/NACK and scheduling request (SR) of up to 20 bits were transmitted in the existing PUCCH format 3 and only channel quality control information (CQI/PMI) of up to 11 bits was transmitted in another PUCCH format.